


come back to us

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Death, F/M, Time Travel, but it’s jay dying instead lmao, season 6 skybound, short death tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hehe au where jay was the one who died, not Nya, in the Skybound season cause I love angst
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	come back to us

it was only for a short moment. 

jay had used all of his strength to run toward the girl of his dreams, the need to protect her becoming stronger every second that had passed. she wasn’t going to be nadakhan’s no more, she’ll be her own self and maybe possibly his. 

he grabs her before the genie wrapped his disgusting four arms around her. instead, he wraps his two lanky arms around her figure, ignoring how she (aka delara) shrieked and scrambled in his arms, but he kept the grip firm. he was the last one left, just like before. the last one to save nya, ninjago, everyone. 

feeling the tears in his eyes, he heard a choked out gasp behind him and when he looked, nadakhan had been hit with the venom. 

‘everything is back to normal now...’ jay’s last thought before he heard nya’s sweet, smooth voice. 

“j-jay...?” she said and he looked back at her, ignoring the nasty genie, and beamed a happy smile. “nya!” jay exclaimed, giving her a hug. 

nya was slightly taller than jay, but he was tall enough to bury his face in her shoulder. 

“nya, oh my god-“ jay cried out, tears falling down his face as he pulled away from her shoulder, staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes with his light blue ones that pleaded for her. 

“nya, i’m so sorry-“ jay said and heard a gasp. 

“jay! y...your back,” cole exclaimed and jay touched his back, feeling something wet. 

suddenly his legs gave out and the lightening ninja fell to the ground. jay let out a yelp as nya caught him, struggling a bit, before resting his head onto her lap. 

he suddenly found it more difficult to breathe and started wheezing. _shit_. 

“t-the venom hit me...” jay harshly wheezed out, coughing as he felt blood in his throat. his skin felt like it was burning, his body was quickly shutting down. 

“j-jay!” nya cried out, her eyes wide and when he looked around, he hated how everyone’s eyes was just... wide, shocked, distraught. 

_it wasn’t supposed to end like this_. 

jay shook his head, giving her and his brothers a smile. 

“shh..” jay whispered weakly, trying his best to raise his hand to nya’s cheek to wipe the forming tears. 

nadakhan chuckled, seeing the situation with a twisted humor, “wish me mortal and you lose... wish you alive and you can be with your team... you don’t have long to make your final wish, now do you ninja?”

the girl shook her head, bottom lip quivering as she let out a sob. “no, no...” she whispered, “it wasn’t supposed to be you- it was supposed to be me who.. who got poisoned..” she cried out. 

jay shook his head. “i don’t regret saving you...” he softly said out and all nya could do was just shake her head as she put a gentle hand through his soft brown-red hair. jay smiled, knowing that she knew he liked having a hand comb through his locks. 

jay shifts a little and looks at his brothers before closing his eyes and taking a very painful deep breath. 

“... i wish...” jay coughs out blood and when jay wheezes, his brothers are by his side, either on the verge on tears or quiet, frustrated and in heartbreak. nya puts her hand over the one he has on her cheek and jay feels his dying heart flutter and his shutting down stomach have the smallest tingles of butterflies.

“you’d taken my hand...” 

he hears cole’s voice hitch as he swallows down the sob, but it doesn’t make it any better. kai is silent, but his grip on jay’s leg in firm and a silent tear rolls down his cheek. lloyd is covering his face with his hands and his shoulders are shaking. jay sees the most expressive expression he’s ever seen on zane and jay wishes he had the time to tell him about echo. maybe nya will after. 

“and no one ever found that teapot in the first place...” jay wheezes out and feels a few tears roll down his cheeks, feeling nya’s tears drop onto his own cheeks. 

jay doesn’t realize it, but he was actually glowing a bit. little specs of golden magic appeared around the dying man and jay took a few more shallow breaths, trying his best to keep his eyelids, that felt oh so heavy, open. 

“as you wish...” nadakhan choked out weakly behind nya and the others let out a choked noise, shocked that jay’s wish was heard. 

“jay, jay!” nya exclaimed, seeing jay’s eyes slowly open and close, “stay awake! please...! you-your wish worked, just please...”

jay let out a small laugh, doing his best to ignore how much everything just hurt and his organs were giving out on him, and smiled. _is this how it felt to die?_

“i love you nya, god, i love you so much..” jay whispered and it was dangerously quiet. he gave her his best smile, even if it was the smallest one, and before nya could reply, jay’s hand dropped from her cheek and nya’s breathing went sporadic, her eyes widening as she shook. 

“jay? jay! JAY!” nya screamed out, grabbing his fallen hand and bringing it to her cheek. tearing her glossy eyes from jay’s closed eyes and his dead, calm expression, she looked to her team, her brother, with an expression of just utter despair. kai grabbed her into a tight hug and she gripped his shoulders, sobbing into one, screaming. 

cole stared at jay’s small and barely warm body, grabbing one of his small hands with both of his larger ones. 

“come back to us,” cole softly said, a few tears falling down quickly when he blinked. everything around them started to change, floating islands changing, buildings falling. zane put a hand on their green leader as lloyd just covered his face, burying his head into zane’s chest. his quiet sobs were heard. 

“ _come back to us_...” cole’s last whisper came out before everything they knew was erased. 

and jay suddenly felt... alive. 

as soon as he had closed his lids, he opened them just as quick. and suddenly he was with his team next to the billboard. 

he was about to airjitzu to hide from the helicopter and nya turned around, her eyes wide. 

“we?...” her sentence was cut short before she furrowed her eyebrows, memories flooding through her mind. jay didn’t airjitzu. he just stood in front of her and smiled. 

seeing her alive and well made his day bright. 

“nya...” jay softly said and nya’s hand raised up, covering her mouth as she stared at jay with wide eyes. “jay...!” she said with shock and ran to him, hugging him tightly. he staggered a bit but let out a laugh, a laugh that rang through everyone’s ears so beautifully, and soon he heard his name from his brothers. they must’ve remembered as well. 

“yo-you came back!” cole exclaimed as he placed a hand on jay’s shoulder. nya let go her the hug and gave jay a short peck on the lips and jay, flustered and awed, let out a flabbergasted noise, causing the gang to laugh. kai let out an exaggerated “ewww”. 

nya smiled in pure joy and that’s all jay had wanted to see to know everything would be alright. 

“i came back for good, but sorry i, like, died,” jay said and kai punched him softly on the shoulder. 

“had us crying for no damn reason,” kai roughly said, causing the gang to laugh, and zane smiled. 

“i am very happy to see you alive jay,” zane said, “i do not know what would happen if you really were taken away from us like that.” 

all lloyd did was give jay a tight hug. “i’m sorry,” lloyd said and jay shook his head. “no, i’m sorry. sorry for lying and basically creating that mess. and then dying.” jay shrugged at that.

cole rolled his eyes. “anyways, i don’t know about you but i am emotionally done today so i’m just gonna join this hug that we all need,” cole said. jay chuckled. 

and soon, jay was surrounded by cole’s big arms. and then nya’s strong arms. then kai’s buff but thin arms. then zane’s metal but warm arms. 

and jay couldnt help but let the tears that he had held flow, embracing everyone’s warmth and their kind energy. 


End file.
